Polak
Polak was a contestant from Season One as a member of Team Bidoof. Polak reached 5th place and went on to become the runner-up in Poke Drama Action from the Grips. Polak was one of the most successful characters, even though he isn't very much of a fan favorite due to his wimpiness. Personality Polak's audition tape describes him as being laidback and focused, and that he came to the island due to a shipwreck, when actually he is very timid and frightened easily. Despite Polak's shortcomings, he can be very manipulative even though he gets pushed around alot. Polak's wimpiness became the spawn of a tradition of meek characters every season. (Flamander, Peewee, Bello, and Soapy followed.) Polak was criticized for being boring in Poke Drama Action, and was accused of cruising by eliminations due to never doing wrong because of not doing anything at all. Coverage Season One Polak was the second to take the chicken hat, after Percy on 'Episode One'. Polak quickly became established as a slapstick comic relief character, who contributed little but was hurt alot. In 'Episode 12', Polak witnesses Percy cry and uses this to his advantage to blackmail Percy into not harming him. Eventually, Percy snaps and attempts to stab Polak, but stabs Flare instead and gets voted out in 'Episode Fourteen'. On 'Episode Fifteen', Polak was accidentally voted into the Loser's Isle, though most of the losers agreed that he was wimpy. Polak sides with Luna in the 'Season One Finale'. Poke Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Somewhere between Season One and PDDDDDDDI, Polak previously hooked up with Louisa, who cheated on him with BJ, and hooked up with Carlie, who he is still in a relationship with. After teaming up with Carlie, Flamander, and Wind to get the money, Polak ends up in the water at the end and gets in Poke Drama Action, unlike his alliancemates. Poke Drama Action In 'Episode Three', Polak reveals his distaste for Carlie, though in subsequent episodes he shows compassion for her and misses her. Polak shows his usefulness in 'Episode Eight' when everyone is highly sick and only Polak is immune, due to being a ghost and successfully solves a murder in 'Episode Fifteen'. In 'Episode Twenty One', Polak begins to groom a disliking towards Staro, because he gets more attention than him, but this is reconciled in the end when Staro lets Polak fight Cook in the rock-off. In 'Episode Twenty Two', Polak forms an alliance with Flora and Staro, to go against Matt. Staro and Polak use this as an oppurtunity to bond as Staro trains Polak to be a better fighter, yet to no avail. Polak makes it to the Final Two with Gina, but ultimately loses it to Gina. Epilogue Polak is shown at Brian and Gina's wedding, as they remained on good terms after the show. Gina throws her flower bouquet behind her and Carlie catches it, implying that Carlie and Polak get married. Audition Tape "Hey,i'm Polak,AKA a friend of a person called Goxen that got eliminated in Pokemon Bachelorette.I'm usually laid back and always focused on the thing i am supposed to do.I like surfing,reading and building but i hate Rattatas,Lemons and Boredom.I'm here because i got lost on a shipwreck and onto this island.I got a cut on my arm from it.*Shoves arm that had the cut at the camera and a black screen reads end when it comes up.*" Trivia